


worth the wait

by kananmtsura



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kananmtsura/pseuds/kananmtsura
Summary: Something was wrong.Jennie isn’t sure what exactly is it yet but something was definitely off because when she got into the room, the usual smile of the older girl hadn’t greeted her. Instead, she was met with the latter’s back who was facing the mirror. The room was quiet except for the deep and hauntingly beautiful voice of Sam Smith coming from the stereo. Books were scattered on Jisoo’s bedside table and her sheets are still crumpled.or the one where Jisoo was really confused and Jennie was just frustrated.





	worth the wait

Something was wrong. 

Jennie isn’t sure what exactly is it yet but something was definitely off because when she got into the room, the usual smile of the older girl hadn’t greeted her. Instead, she was met with the latter’s back who was facing the mirror. The room was quiet except for the deep and hauntingly beautiful voice of Sam Smith coming from the stereo. Books were scattered on Jisoo’s bedside table and her sheets are still crumpled. Jisoo meets her eyes through the mirror, she offers her a smile but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Hey.” Jennie starts, carefully stepping inside the space. “Breakfast is ready.”

Jisoo only hums in response. “I’m trying this new look called messy bun,” she snatches the hair tie on her wrist and gathers her dark locks in a bun as she twists to face Jennie. “How do I look?”

“You look great.” Jennie doesn’t miss a beat.

Jisoo’s lips twitched, like she was trying really hard not to say something. Her eyes dart away from the younger girl and Jennie swore she could see unshed tears forming in the older girl’s eyes. She was about to speak up and finally ask her what’s wrong when Jisoo beats her to it.

“Come on, the others are waiting.” 

Jennie was almost tempted to yell that Rosé and Lisa could wait but Jisoo was already halfway out the door.

Jennie lets it go. It’s a Monday anyway, and people are always crabby on Mondays. So Jennie lets it go.

—

Tuesday rolls around and Jennie was kinda hoping that Jisoo would feel any better but... surprise surprise! We can’t always have nice things. Jisoo stays in her room and would only talk when she’s being asked questions (which was very unusual because Jisoo was literally the ‘talker’ of the group, fans love her for her bizarre stories and spewing nothingness) and even then, she would only respond with one-word replies. Call her crazy but it kinda felt like that the older girl was avoiding her. That or she’d just gotten exceptionally good at not breathing the same air as her.

“Jisoo?” She raps her knuckles softly against the hardwood door. She hears a faint 'come in.'

Jisoo was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. There was a book in her grip and glasses atop her nose. Jennie’s breath hitches in her throat and something warm settles in her chest at the sight. It’s so not fair because she wasn’t even doing anything and she’s making Jennie feel things.

“What’s up?” Jisoo’s voice brings her back to reality.

Jennie cleared her throat, “Lisa and Chaeng wanted to watch some movies. Would you like to join us?”

Jisoo held up the book in her hand, “I think I’ll pass. I’m just really hooked with this one.”

Jennie could tell that she was lying and almost called Jisoo out for her bullshit. Something was clearly bothering the girl and it’s kinda frustrating that Jisoo won’t tell her. I mean sure, she could just flat out ask her what was wrong but she doesn’t want to force it out of her. She doesn’t want to make the older girl feel uncomfortable. She wants Jisoo to say it voluntarily. It kind of stings that her bestfriend wouldn’t tell her stuffs. But she’s nothing but patient.

Jennie heaves a sigh. “Jisoo,” she starts very seriously. Jisoo looks at her with a child like curiosity in her eyes. “You know I really love you, right?”

Jisoo’s lips stretch into a soft smile. Like a real genuine smile and Jennie was almost relieved because wow, it’s been a while since she‘s seen that.

“I know.”

“A lot.” Jennie adds after a beat.

Jisoo’s smile slowly fades and not soon enough, it was replaced by a bittersweet expression.

“I know.”

Jennie sighs heavily and leaves the room after that.

—

It gets worse on Wednesday. 

They were rehearsing for an event and Jisoo was all over the place. Literally. Granted, their trainer was patient but Jennie could tell that she was trying really hard not to snap with the way her eyebrows would twitch every time Jisoo would miss a step.

Half an hour of purely mistakes and reruns (mostly because of Jisoo) later, their trainer shouted a 30 minute break. Lisa went across the room to check her phone while Jisoo immediately excused herself to the bathroom. Jennie was about to grab a bottled water but was stopped short by Rosé who was looking at her like she’d just burn her stash of vegemites at their dorm. Uh oh, that’s not good. 

Rosé crosses her arms, “Okay, spill. What happened between you two?”

Jennie’s brows furrowed, “What?”

She could tell that Rosé was trying really hard not to roll her eyes, “You know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I actually don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jennie deadpans.

This time, Rosé did roll her eyes, “Alright I’ll give you a hint. It’s about your crush.”

“What?” Jennie guffaws.

“Do you really want me to spell it out for you?” Rosé switches from Korean to English. The heavy Australian accent making an appearance. It’s kind of like their thing whenever their conversations would swerve into danger territory; they would switch to English.

Jennie relents, throwing her hands up in frustration, “I don’t know! She won’t talk to me either so I’m just as lost as you are here.”

“Have you actually tried though?”

Jennie opens her mouth and closes it, like a fish out of water, “Well, no. Besides if she wanted to tell me, she would. I don’t want to force her or make her feel uncomfortable.”

“Jennie, that’s sweet. Really,” Rosé sighs, her stance softening, “but something is clearly bothering her and it’s affecting her... and not for the better.” 

“I know,” Jennie’s voice cracks, “Do you think this isn’t affecting me either?”

Rosé offers her a sympathetic smile, “Just talk to her. You’re the only one who can get to her.”

Jennie could only sigh, “Fine. I’ll try.”

\--

It’s a Friday when Jennie finally snaps. They were just going back from a schedule and everyone wanted to celebrate and have dinner together when Jisoo refused and claimed that she just wanted to go home already. 

Jennie sighs through her nose as she grabbed Jisoo by the wrist, “We’ll be gone for a while. Don’t send a search party,” she announces to their manager and the other two members. Jennie would’ve laughed at the puzzled expression plastered on Lisa’s face had it been in any other circumstances. She made sure to send Rose a dirty glance because she could’ve sworn she heard the girl mumble “about freaking time” in English under her breath.

Jisoo didn’t even complain, she just lets herself be dragged by Jennie in silence. The sun was beginning to set and the cold bite of the wind made Jennie regret that she didn't bout a jacket with her. Finally, after for what it seemed like an aimless walking, she spots an empty park. It was quiet and the swings sets were already rusty. She could’ve picked a better place, honestly, but her legs are starting to protest. She immediately power-walks to the bench (old and rusty too, it looks like this has been here for years now) once her gaze caught it.

“We’re gonna sit here until you talk.” Jennie says, flopping beside the other girl.

Jisoo just looks at her incredulously, scoffing.

They spend the remaining hours in comfortable silence. The soft breeze of the trees and crickets filling the lapsing silence. The sun has gone down and the only company they got now are the dark (seriously, it’s super dark it’s starting to creep Jennie out) and the goddamn mosquitoes.

“Jennie.” Jisoo speaks softly, almost inaudible.

“Hmm?” Finally. Jennie almost shouted. She’s been waiting for this for a whole week and Jisoo is finally talking.

“I need to tell you something,” Jisoo bit her lip, “Just promise you won’t freak out.”

Jennie’s gaze softened, “I won’t.”

Silence. A breath. “I’m gay and I think I like you.”

Jisoo says it in one breath Jennie almost didn’t hear her.

“Oh.” 

Jennie wanted nothing more than to slap herself right there. The girl who she’d been crushing on since forever just confessed to her that she’s gay and likes her and that’s what she could only muster up?

“Oh God, I’m so sorry Jennie.” Jisoo was already standing up from her seat, looking like she wanted nothing than to bolt right out of that situation. 

Jennie was quick to grab her hand, “Wait, sit down. Please.”

Jisoo looked like she was about to cry and Jennie hated that she was the one causing it, “Do you hate me?”

“No,” Jennie heaves a sigh. Alright. Here goes nothing, “It would be a little hypocritical of me if I do.”

Jisoo blinks. Once. Twice. “What?”

“You heard me,” Jennie brings a trembling hand to the older girl’s face, “Can I do something really stupid?”

Jisoo smiles. A real glowing smile since that week. Jisoo was so close she could literally feel her, she could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and suddenly, it’s just all too much for Jennie and she couldn’t take it anymore. She leans in and presses her lips softly to the girl. The kiss was sweet and short and honestly, she wouldn’t have it any other way. It was really worth the wait. 

Jisoo was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes are all mine! this isn't proof read ugh sorry i just wanted to get something out there for jensoo


End file.
